


In which Dennis is a bottom

by GalacticTwink



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Autistic Dennis Reynolds, Big Meme, Bottom Dennis, Canon Gay Character, Creampie, Dennis is a bottom bitch, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: "You’ve banged a lot of girls.” it’s not a question, and it shouldn’t be. Mac doesn’t usually like to bring that up, he has more shame in that department than I do.“D’you miss, y’know, topping?”





	In which Dennis is a bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAreScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/gifts).



“Hey Den?”

“Yes, love?” I don’t look up from what I’m doing, flipping the page of my book quickly to hide the graphic. 

“You’ve banged a lot of girls.” it’s not a question, and it shouldn’t be. Mac doesn’t usually like to bring that up, he has more shame in that department than I do. 

“D’you miss, y’know, topping?” I cough, choking on the breath I was inhaling. There’s no way he just asked me that with a straight face. I put in effort to be the biggest bottom bitch anyone has ever met. I stare at Mac blankly. But I must’ve made the wrong face, shifting his expression into thought. 

“C’mere.” isn’t it sinful to let a man fuck him or something? I get up and join him on the bed, letting my boyfriend cup my face and pull me in for a kiss. He guides my hands off his chest and to his waist, letting me hold onto him and folding his own arms around my neck. Like a girl. No way, this is a nightmare. Mac lays himself out under me, forcing me into straddling my legs around him to keep my balance. 

He’s hard, pushing up against me through his jeans and grinding lightly into me. I’m not, even as Mac’s fingers tease up the hem of my shirt and rake up my sides across my bare skin. He pulls my shirt up over my head, pushing me back to sit where I would if I was riding him; letting Mac remove his muscle tee and toss it off into the abyss of his bedroom. 

I bounce on him, rolling my hips down on his and finally getting my own cock up to rut against his. Mac takes me by the belt, tugging the leather from my jeans and opening the button for me. I climb off him to swiftly strip myself down, helping Mac do the same and taking a moment to look at my boyfriend. God, I see him every day but I’ll never be able to get over how gorgeous he is. Hair still slicked back and cock standing up at full attention, he’s almost as hot just sitting there as he is leaned over me. Speaking of, he’s already grabbed a bottle of lube off his nightstand. 

It looks like he’s trying to give me the bottle in question. The outside is sticky, label mostly gone to show how much is left at the bottom. He’s not still on about this. I’d laugh, had he not been opening his legs for me; giving me a cute, encouraging look. Yeah, okay. The feel of Mac’s slick 

is familiar on my fingers, wet, cold, and thinner than lube I’d pick out myself. I warm it up for a little longer than I need to, settling my dry hand on one of Mac’s thighs. This is fine, y’know, I finger myself all the time so it’s not like I don’t know how to do it. 

I tease around Mac’s hole before pushing into him, his tight walls not giving me much wiggle room. I jam both my fingers inside him, stretching him out. I feel awkward sitting here silently, two fingers up my boyfriend’s ass while he moans softly for me. I curl my free hand around his cock, stroking him as close to in time with my fingering as I can. I’ve never been good at keeping rhythm.

I figure he doesn’t need any more than two for my dick, taking them back and fumbling to use just that hand to prep myself up. I need both to get up and snag a condom from my jeans, not bothering to see if Mac has any of his own

“Do you have to-”

“Yes.” I roll my eyes, tearing the wrapper with trembling fingers; needing a second try to get more than just a piece of the corner. I roll the pre-lubed latex down my dick, hovering over Mac and just looking down at him. This is definitely the worst sex we’ve ever had and I don’t even think we’ve actually started yet. 

“Uh, Den?” I give him a pained look because no, I don’t know what to do next. There’s definitely a difference between people that have a cock and people who don’t.

Mac has the nerve to laugh at me, sitting up and taking me by the hip to guide me; lining the head of my cock up with his ass. 

“I’d ride you, but I’d probably break something.” he grins, making me laugh and easing my nerves, if not just slightly. I roll my hips forward, holding Mac still as I push into him gently. He doesn’t need it, but the soft sigh he lets out when our skin touches is worth everything. 

I bite my lip, eyes flicking shut in the pure sensation of it. It's been a while, a long while, and Mac is so tight; squeezing around me just right. And god he’s so warm. I rock my hips, groaning as I get a feel for it. 

It builds up too fast for me to do anything, the warm pressure spreading through me and exploding with a twitch of my cock; emptying out into my rubber and bringing Mac’s name to my lips with a cry as my body lurches forward to get closer to him. My vision practically goes white, breath turning into gasps while I come down. Mac is laughing at me. I’m still to out of breath to swat at him, still using both of my hands to keep me from crashing down onto my boyfriend’s chest. He kisses me, skimming his fingers up my back and coming around; pushing me back and chasing me with his lips. 

“You’re a twink.” he pulls back to flash that stupid smile at me, making my heart fucking flutter in my chest. 

Mac ties me off, shoving me face first into his bed in the nicest way possible. His bottle of lube squeaks, some of the cold gel spilling out of his hands and onto my skin; smearing on my thighs as he spreads them. The head of his cock rubs against me, dragging over my hole before pressing into me. Without any prep it burns, stretching me out all at once as he sinks into me. 

He takes maybe a breath before pulling back to fuck me; dragging himself almost out of me and slamming back in, skipping the gentle stage and skipping straight to ramming me into the mattress. And I can’t complain, whole body rocking and the bed under me making noises of complaint as Mac slams against me; our skin smacking together obscenely with his every harsh push forward. I’m up again, my cock rubbing up against Mac’s soft bed sheets. 

I can feel his dick twitch inside me, shoving forward and stuttering to a stop when he comes. A rush of warmth sweeps through me, gushing out into me and making me gasp. I spill just after him with a strangled cry. He waits for me to finish to pull out, a dreamy sigh puffing past my lips. The warmth I felt before drips onto my thighs, slowly oozing out of me and sliding across my skin. It takes me a moment, head still foggy and breathing heavy, but it clicks dimly. 

“Mac, did you-”

**Author's Note:**

> Wc/ 1231
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


End file.
